


[Fanmix] Teenage Icon

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: A retelling of the movie through songs!





	[Fanmix] Teenage Icon

**Author's Note:**

> :D

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Playlist

* **1-** [Teenage Icon](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/vaccines/teenageicon.html) **by** The Vaccines
* **2-** [Unlost](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maine/unlost.html) **by** The Maine
* **3-** [Babbling Idiot](http://www.metrolyrics.com/babbling-idiot-lyrics-dollyrots.html) **by** The Dollyrots
* **4-** [Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ninedays/absolutelystoryofagirl.html) **by** Nine Days
* **5-** [Dirty Little Secret](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/allamericanrejects/dirtylittlesecret.html) **by** The All-American Rejects
* **6-** [Ain't No Rest For The Wicked](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cagetheelephant/aintnorestforthewicked.html) **by** Cage The Elephant
* **7-** [Boys Don't Cry](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cure/boysdontcry.html) **by** The Cure
* **8-** [Ain't It Fun](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/paramore/aintitfun.html) **by** Paramore
* **9-** [Last Post On The Bugle](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/libertines/lastpostonthebugle.html) **by** The Libertines
* **10-** [6/8](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blink182/68.html) **by** Blink 182
* **11-** [Champion](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falloutboy/champion.html) **by** Fall Out Boy
* **12-** [Homecoming](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/greenday/homecoming.html) **by** Green Day
* **13-** [Glorious](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/macklemore/glorious.html) **by** Macklemore feat. Skylar Grey 

## Listen on

  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXEFt-Uxkxs97030mo4cR2vyf5dpqW7mz) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/duendeverde4/playlist/2H5IzTWNytN1a1QuWhMnDm) | **Duration:** 49 min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it as fun as the movie was ! Did you notice that the song i chose for Peter/Liz (Babbling Idiot) also work a little for Peter&Tony? ;p Confused of how the green day song fits the fanmix? I am too. Just go with it.


End file.
